Behind Closed Doors
by Jiara Anatalis
Summary: Carth wasn't the only one left out of the loop when Bastila darted off to the Council on Dantooine. Here is a transcript of what might have been said.


This is a bit of an experiment piece, you could say. This is supposed to be more like a transcript of the possible meeting between Bastila and the Dantooine masters that took place when the Hawk first lands there after Taris is blown up. So it isn't much of a story as much as a scene script. This was written in response to the "Little Moments" challenge at KFM, where those "inbetween times" (like inbetween finding Star Maps and working on sidequests) were to be filled in. I decided to try to explain what Bastila reported to the Dantooine Council, and their reaction.

* * *

"Ah, Padawan Bastila, it is good to see you." 

"Thank you, Master Vandar." Bastila bowed in respect before the Council. "It is good to be seen," she answered with a small smile. She looked around the small circular chambers. She was glad to be home. She took a moment to compose herself and relax. The recent turmoil had made her weary and on edge. The attack and crash, her capture and the narrow escape from Taris—on top of the responsibility of keeping track of her charge—were wearing on her.

"Indeed," he nodded. "When we heard the _Spire _had been lost…"

"It was a pleasant surprise to receive the transmission from you," Master Vrook added. "You are to be commended for escaping the destruction of Taris. Were there any other…survivors?"

"Revan still travels with me," she stated plainly. She scanned the four faces before her, but saw no reaction. "I felt it prudent I not mention that until I saw you in person." The masters nodded. "I plotted a course for Dantooine as soon as we were off planet. In fact, she is the reason I escaped… the reason we all got away."

"That is even more of a surprise," Zhar returned dryly. "Does Malak know?"

"I do not believe so. I was the focus of the Sith search on Taris, so I can only assume I was the reason for the original attack on the _Spire_." She closed her eyes, remembering the chaos of the ambush. She shuddered slightly, realizing for the first time all those lives were lost because of her. No, because of Malak, and…Bastila straightened her posture and pushed the idea away.

"Of all the people to make it off that doomed ship," Dorak commented absently.

"She had help. A Republic officer, Carth Onasi, also survived. A Telosian no less. He not only waited until the last possible moment to launch the escape pod to save her, but nursed her back to health after they crashed on the planet."

"The irony is not lost on us," Vrook grumbled.

"There is something else you wish to tell us," Vandar said. His eyes remained fixed on her. Bastila shifted her stance and seemed to consider how to answer.

"Yes," she paused to draw a steadying breath. "The Force has returned to Revan." As one, the Council stiffened in alarm.

"Can you be certain, Padawan?" Zhar almost pleaded.

"Impossible!" Vrook bellowed. "She was tested and scanned, there was no evidence of her ability when she left our care!"

"That was the reason we allowed her to go," Dorak added. "What is your proof?"

"I had been…separated from them after the crash," she began, remembering the teasing she had received about her capture. Carth's words floated through her mind and yes, maybe not every detail was really necessary. "After I reunited with her and Carth, a small argument ensued when I attempted to regain command of the mission."

"An argument?"

"Yes, Master Dorak," Bastila nodded. "In that short time, Revan had already begun to assume control. She had also attracted a couple of locals who, along with Carth, were content to allow her to dictate their moves and plan strategy. She has since acquired a couple more companions and despite their diversity, they all are more than willing to follow her lead."

"Revan was legendary for inspiring followers," Vrook said hotly. "How many of our number did we lose to her Mandalorian War propaganda?"

"Not now, Vrook," Vandar dismissed calmly. He turned back to Bastila. "This demonstrates her basic personality has shown itself, but not the Force."

"The argument," Bastila explained carefully, "was, as I said, over command, and we were getting nowhere. As it continued, a burst of raw Force flowed from Revan, punctuating her words that suggested we calm ourselves and work together. It had the desired effect as Carth backed down immediately and the dispute ended amicably."

"I see. Have you any other examples?" Zhar asked.

"She is exceptionally adroit at interpreting people. I suspect she is unconsciously reading their thoughts and emotions through the Force." Bastila impulsively rubbed her temple as she thought of the constant mental barrier she assumed. Now that she could allow it to drop, she realized how exhausting the effort was. "I believe I have kept her at bay, but she seems to get into the minds of just about everyone she meets."

"Explain," Vrook demanded curtly.

"She puts everyone at ease, to the point of their divulging very personal information and deeply guarded secrets. She seems to have focused her attention on the Telosian pilot. This could be simply due to the proximity and amount of time spent in each other's company. Of the group, they have been together the most and I sense a…deeper relationship developing," she said delicately.

"This growing attachment must be discouraged," Dorak commented, "for obvious reasons." The others nodded in agreement.

"This is a troubling development," Vandar sighed. "Revan's ability in the Force was impressive. We would not have let her from our watch had we realized it would return to her."

"I suspect the trauma she suffered in the crash on Taris had something to do with this reawakening," Zhar pondered aloud. "This was not something we could have anticipated."

"True, but it has happened nonetheless, and we must be on our guard in her presence."

"In her presence? Do you propose we meet with her, Dorak?" Vrook nearly shouted. "We agreed to keep our distance and never actively seek her again after she left. Bastila was sent to observe her progress, nothing more."

"The situation has changed. She has possibly become Force sensitive again. I believe Bastila has commented to the best of her ability in this matter, but we must judge for ourselves, and that means meeting her."

Bastila narrowed her eyes briefly at the Council. To suggest she could be so grossly mistaken was intolerable. "With all due respect, masters," she continued with strained control, "I know what I saw, and what I felt. Her Force connection cannot be denied."

"If we find this to be the case, Padawan, we will bring her back to the Enclave permanently to keep her in check."

"Indeed, leaving her to her own devices with untamed Force ability is unwise, which we will not allow."

"You wish another chance to train your favorite pupil, Zhar?" Vrook's sarcasm was unmistakable.

"Enough," Vandar said sternly. "This is something the Council must deliberate on further." He looked to the others, then returned his gaze to Bastila. "Thank you, Padawan, for bringing this to our attention. There is much we need to discuss on this matter. We shall consult the Force as to the best solution to this situation."

"Master, there is more," Bastila began, her voice filled with urgency. "She has described her perspective of our encounter when Malak attacked her flagship. The memory was triggered when we regrouped."

"The Force _and_ her memory return? There is no question then, we must assume custody without delay. Our plans to let her live in peace have failed," Dorak sighed.

"How do you propose we take her back without tipping our hand in this?" Vrook barked. "The entire situation is turning into a nightmare. We should have never even attempted it in the first place. Why did she deserve a clean start after what she had done?"

"No one is beyond redemption, Vrook." Zhar controlled his rising agitation and anger at hearing the bitter remarks. "Would she have fallen had we given her enough training and counsel? I cannot help but feel partially responsible for her fall, so I must offer her the chance to atone."

"Redemption? Atonement? She didn't change her mind, it was lost in Malak's attack. I was against this second chance from the moment it was proposed. And thanks to our interference, the Dark Lord has returned."

"We do not know that. Remember, she was Jedi Knight Revan, a member of our Order who had proved herself worthy of the title. Based on Bastila's report of her actions so far, it seems perhaps that is the personality who has reemerged," Zhar responded.

"Only to be followed by Darth Revan?"

"We must then do what we can to ensure history does not repeat itself," Vandar announced. "She is our responsibility."

"This is ridiculous!" Vrook exploded. "Out of nowhere, you propose we take her in? Give her back the tools she needs to reclaim the Sith?"

"Hopefully we would be diverting her from that path with our guidance. But we would need a plausible excuse to offer training to one of her age."

"The risk of unleashing the Dark Lord is too great."

"Ignoring the problem is greater."

Bastila listened to the debate, her impatience growing. How could they even argue over this? Revan had to be contained as quickly as possible and it was foolishness to sit back and allow it all to unravel before their very eyes. She had risked everything to capture Revan, and to just let the Sith Lord walk away to threaten the galaxy yet again…

"You wish to address us, Bastila?"

Zhar's voice caused her heart to skip and she reigned in her emotions. "I am tired, I apologize," she answered quickly. She did not wish to question the Council's wisdom, but she firmly believed Revan needed further attention. "The idea of Force ability has been suggested to her already," Bastila offered. The masters looked at her with surprise. "I was caught unaware by her description of the fight," she continued hesitantly, "and I quickly sought a way to explain away the memory. I told her it might be a Force vision and she was seeing one of my memories. I realize now I could have suggested it was nothing but a dream."

"You did what was best under the circumstances," Dorak reassured. "Your calm in the situation is admirable."

"Thank you, Master," she smiled weakly. "It was moot anyway. Later the Sith apprentice acting as governor of Taris noted that she was a Force adept, so the idea has been reinforced that she is gifted. It would not seem that out of place to suggest training her."

"Indeed. It is foolish to leave an untrained Force user loose in the galaxy, especially one as potentially powerful as Revan."

"I agree, Zhar," Vandar answered. "If we take her in for training, we will be able to watch over her, and barring any further developments, we can keep her here indefinitely."

"Is there anything else, Padawan, we should know, that would compromise this solution?"

"No, Master Vrook. If anything else happens, I will inform you immediately."

"Then it is settled." Vandar said. "If she is indeed reawakened to the Force, I see no problem readmitting her to the Enclave for training. No students remain here who studied with Revan when she was a Padawan, and I will inform the other Masters that she is to enter into training again under her assumed identity, so she will remain anonymous while here."

"Go, summon her into a meeting with us," Zhar said as a way of dismissal. "And say nothing of this to the others."

"Of course," Bastila said with a bow and a sigh of relief. She began to leave, but stopped suddenly and turned. "The Republic officer, Carth, may be a problem. He is highly suspicious and inquisitive."

"Remind him this is Jedi business," Vrook answered quickly, "and tell him it is none of his concern."

With a silent nod, she left the room.


End file.
